


An Idol's Wings

by rubylily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Ruby and Mari prepare for a Halloween performance.





	An Idol's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gargant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/gifts).



"Oh, Ruby, you're so cute!" Mari exclaimed as she threw her arms around Ruby.

Ruby squeaked as she braced herself. She still wasn't used to Mari's sudden displays of affection, but she didn't mind them either. Trying to smile, she put her arms around Mari, being careful not to disturb the fairy wings made of wire. She caught a glimpse of herself and Mari in the full-size mirror; Chika had decided that Aqours should put on a Halloween show for the school, and Ruby had decided to try her hand at fairy costumes. The colors were primary pastels, with frilly miniskirts and thigh-high stockings decorated with flowers. She had worried they'd be too cutesy for Halloween, but she was also secretly proud of how they had turned out, and she had put extra effort into Mari's.

"It's almost time," Ruby said as she pulled herself out of Mari's embrace and tried to flatten the winkles in her skirt.

"Your costumes are always so perfect." Mari giggled as her eyes trailed to Ruby's skirt and legs. "You sure like your skirts short, hm?"

Ruby's cheeks burned as she tugged on the hem of her skirt. "Well, um, it's not that different from our school uniforms, and all my favorite idols…"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Mari touched Ruby's cheek, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Plus you really do have great thighs."

"Mari-chan!"

Mari laughed again, that pleasant, beautiful laugh Ruby loved so much. "You're such a shiny girl, Ruby. I can see why you picked fairies - beautiful, magical beings who can fly whenever they want. It's a wonderful ideal, just perfect for you."

Ruby clenched her hands over her racing heart, and she stared at Mari out of the corner of her eye. Mari was dazzling, with bright lips and brighter eyes, and her skin was so smooth and her eyelashes thick and long. Even now her beauty still often took Ruby's breath away, and most of all she loved Mari's brilliant, sincere smiles. Mari was strong and confident, and Ruby was so grateful to have her.

Most of all she wanted to be worthy of Mari's love, to be strong too. Mustering all of her courage, she cupped Mari's face and, before she could change her mind, quickly pressed her lips against Mari's. It wasn't their first kiss, nor their second or third, but each one was like a sweet, unexpected treat, and Ruby wanted to surprise Mari occasionally too.

The taste of Mari's warm, soft lips had grown familiar, and Ruby liked to think she had gotten at least a little better at kissing.

After breaking the kiss, Ruby pulled Mari closer and brushed her cheek against Mari's to rest her chin on Mari's shoulder. "Let's shine together, okay?" she said softly.

Mari laid her hand on Ruby's hair. "So bold, my adorable Ruby," she murmured, her breath warm and ticklish against Ruby's ear.

Someday they would be open about their relationship, Ruby knew. Idols had to be brave, after all. That was what Ruby admired most about them. She and Mari would tell Dia first, and then the other members of Aqours.

Ruby took Mari's hand into hers, and as their fingers intertwined, they walked out onto the dazzling stage to join the rest of Aqours.


End file.
